


There Were Four

by ScarletBrigade



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess there's character death but he'll come back to life, I guess there's some Quentin/Claudette if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletBrigade/pseuds/ScarletBrigade
Summary: Another day, another trial. Quentin, Min, Claudette, and Dwight are the unlucky candidates chosen this time and things don't always go well when one member is way too willing to die to try to keep his friends safe.





	There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very loosely based off of a game I actually played. Setting, characters, and end result are the same, but events are pretty different. All characters have some extra tendencies based around how my friends and I play the game.

There were four.

Quentin, Min, Claudette, and Dwight had been chosen for the trial. None of them wanted to, but it wasn't there choice; it was never their choice. The Entity's cruel games had to be played and it got to pick and choose exactly who it wanted against one of it's plethora of killers. Knowing who was expected to go was easy, as the mist surrounded them and gave them just enough time to grab an item they might want to use to increase their odds of survival.

When the mist cleared they were at the Macmillan Estate coal tower. Not their favorite, but not their least favorite either. Quentin and Claudette were lucky enough to start near each other, but with no idea where their other two teammates had been placed. There was no time to think about it, they had to fix generators and figure out who the killer was.

Slowly they both creeped towards the nearest generator, having been in enough trials together to follow each others lead with ease. On their way they spotted a bear trap, giving them all they needed to figure out who they were against. It was an unpleasant surprise, to say the least. No matter, for now they would just have to worry about generators. They both took opposite sides of each other and kept watch in two directions, confident that the other would warn them in time if the killer was in view.

Working generators wasn't difficult in the Entity's realm, it had made sure of that personally. Even people who hadn't the slightest idea how to work with machinery could do. All you had to do was touch a couple wires together on each side and it made progress. Not paying it enough attention or getting the timing wrong would result in a comically large explosion compared to what they had to do to get it to work and do surprisingly less damage than one would expect.

There was a faint scream from inside the tower. Dwight had already been spotted. It was too early for this, they couldn't afford someone getting hooked yet.

Then Dwight went down. Close to the basement. Far too close to the basement. Claudette bit her bottom lip and stayed silent, knowing one of them would have to go after him. Min was likely too far away or didn't want to go into the basement. Especially this early into the trial.

“Do you want to go after him or should I?” It was like Quentin had read her mind and she took a deep breath, knowing he was better off staying on the generator since he couldn't hide as well as she could.

“I'll go once he gets hooked.” She eventually spoke, knowing that would be any second now.

“I can blow up the generator when you leave to give you some cover.” He offered, as self sacrificing as ever. When would he learn that his team wanted him out alive just as much as he wanted them out alive?

“No, you should finish it. It'll give us a generstor and catch his attention.” The botanist hated offering up something just as dangerous to someone who would willingly go through with it, but she needed the extra time to get to Dwight.

“Alright.” That was all Quentin offered her in response as Dwight was thrown onto one of the many basement hooks.

That was Claudette's queue to leave. She made sure not to mess up anything in the generator as she stood up and began to make her way towards the tower, leaving Quentin there on his own. Now he had to be careful and watch all of his sides himself. At least for the next couple of seconds.

Claudette was out of sight now, possibly sneaking down to the basement already and just waiting for the generator to activate before grabbing Dwight. Well, she wouldn't have had to. Seconds before the generator roars to life he begins to hear a loud heartbeat thumping in his ears. He needs to hide, but the generator is so close. He only needs one more second…

The Trapper is practically on him when he finally finishes the generator and quickly sprints to the side. He doesn't even need to look back to know that he's being chased. Chances are the killer is pretty pissed off at the audacity Quentin had to keep working while he was right there as well.

Hot pain rushes through his back as the bloody cleaver makes constant, ripping through his clothes and cutting into his skin. With a cry of pain he feels a sudden rush of adrenaline and hurries his way to the nearest pallet. Of course it's trapped. In a split second decision he stops and rushes back towards the Trapper, but moves to the side as quickly as he can. The sudden and confusing movement is enough to make him miss. In the time he gained, Quentin rushes for the tower and vaults through the window only seconds before the cleaver hits the frame behind him.

Unfortunately the Trapper seemed to realize that he would have an easier time catching his prey by just stepping through the window as well, leaving less time to hide and less distance than he wanted. He had to run upstairs to have any semblance of a chance to get out of this without getting hooked.

Another generator went up in that time.

There were loud footsteps directly behind his as he made his way up the stairs, search for the hole in the wall to jump through. His eyes had just landed on it when he felt the cleaver come down on his back again. This time he stumbled and fell forward when it made contact. He was close to the basement, too. He made probably made the same mistake that Dwight had made when running and lamented that he hadn't thought of that sooner as he was lifted over the killers shoulder.

Down didn't mean out, though, and he struggled for his life. The Trapper seemed less than impressed and easily kept his hold on the boy. He seemed used to it and knew how to keep himself from moving too sporadically.

The dreamwalker had nearly slipped free from the killer when they entered the basement and a he was quickly thrown onto the first hook. Obviously he knew he nearly lost his victim. He placed a trap on the stairs and then he was gone, leaving Quentin there to hang on the bloody meat hook with the Entity slowly forming around him.

He couldn't tell what was going on outside, but clearly something good had gotten the Trapper's attention because Min herself disarmed the trap and came to his rescue.

“Come on.” She said as she grabbed him off the hook and ushered him up the stairs. The killer would hate losing his prey for a second time, they always did, so they made sure not to stick around and instead hiding outside behind some of the poorly constructed walls the Entity liked to throw around on all the places it sent them.

“Thanks.” Quentin muttered while Min tended to his injuries.

Healing was even stranger than generators in the Entity's realm. You just gently apply pressure to the wounds long enough and suddenly they're gone. No need to bandage, though it helped get rid of it faster, and no marks were ever left behind. It was all made so anyone could do it and it wouldn't take too long to finish up. That, or maybe the Entity just had no idea how these things actually worked. No one could say for sure on that one.

“Claudette almost has another generator up.” Min stated simply as the last of Quentin's injuries disappeared. 

Suddenly they heard Dwight cry out as he was thrown onto a hook. No one had realized that he'd been found again and the only conclusion they could come to was that he'd tried hiding in a locker.

“I can get him.” Quentin offered, but Min shook her head.

“I haven't been hooked yet, I'll go.” Well, he couldn't exactly argue with that. It was safer for her to go, so he went about finding another generator.

A generator went up.

Following the spark of life from that direction came a loud snap. Claudette had stepped in a trap. It had to be her, Min had gone the other way. Damn it, he couldn't get her from here either. He just had to start on another generator and trust that she would get herself out.

She didn't. Or maybe she did and the Trapper caught her anyway, he wasn't sure. Either way, she was hooked. Good news, though, was that both Dwight and Min showed up near him shortly after.

“I'll get her.” This time he wasn't offering, he was stating. Min tried to argue, but not very hard. She accepted that he would rescue their friend as he hurried off to get Claudette, hiding around debris that was littered about to serve as hiding spaces for his team. He heard the heartbeat come and go a couple of times before seeing the killer finally leave. He presumed he had set s few traps, so he proceeded with caution.

There was a pallet near the hook, which had indeed been trapped, but he didn't see another one and could only assume it was hidden in the tall grass surrounding the hook. He stepped forward cautiously, eyeing the ground.

“Wait!” Claudette whispered loudly, he voice shaking from pain and fear. “The trap is right in front of you!”

Surely enough, it was. The grass hid it better than he had expected and rather than disarming it he went around. The later the killer knew of the rescue attempt the better. Quentin grabbed Claudette off the hook and they bolted.

Another generator went up.

“I can heal myself, don't worry.” Claudette gave him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, but it's faster if I do it,” he pointed out. The Entity preferred to keep people busy when it came to healing.

“True…” She couldn't argue with that and she let him heal her.

The heartbeat began again. Without a word they both ducked behind trees with large trunks and listened for footsteps. The heartbeat got louder and louder as the Trapper searched the area.

A loud snap was heard in the distance. The Trapper paused before turning to face that direction. He stopped his search in favor of heading towards his the prey he had just caught.

Oh god, but was it Dwight? He wasn't sure now, he hadn't heard a scream. Dwight was dead if he was caught again. Damn it.

Quentin wasn't sure how to take attention away from the trap without throwing himself under the bus. It was either make a commotion and try to make extra escape time or risk that it was Dwight and be down a teammate.

The decision was obvious.

“Quentin!” Claudette spoke as loudly as she dared when Quentin rushed out from cover right at the bear trap. He didn't even give himself time to rethink his decision as he forced his foot down on the activated trap. He let out a loud cry of pain and regret as the metal teeth ripped through his jeans and sunk into his flesh.

That had gotten the Trapper's attention. He was far more enthusiastic to come grab someone who had been trapped just a few meters away than someone who may or may not have time to escape.

Quentin was snatched back out of the trap almost as quickly as he'd thrown himself into it and placed on the hook Claudette had been on maybe a minute ago.

The spidery legs of the Entity formed around him and one in particular aimed at his throat. It was just a game and he knew that. He held back one leg while the others all sat around as if they were also affected by his attempts, but they weren't. It loved to play with it's food, and as long as they all fought back it kept toying with them. It was frustrating, but the only real way to survive.

The trap he had sprinted into was reset before the Trapper left to see if the other one he had caught was still stuck or not. The dreamwalker sure hope not, or this would have all been pointless.

Once the killer was a safe distance away, Claudette ran out, avoiding the trap, and quickly grabbing Quentin off the hook.

“Are you crazy?” The botanist exclaimed as they ran for cover.

“I couldn't take the chance that Dwight had gotten caught.” He explained to her. “He's dead on hook and I wasn't.”

“Now you are. What if it was Min? She hasn't been on one at all this trial.”

“Then she still hasn't been on one.” As if it was that simple.

Claudette couldn't believe how much he was willing to sacrifice for others. And he spoke about it so easily, too.

“Quentin, please, I just want to see you survive one if these trials for once. I…” her voice trailed off as she starting tending to his wounds. “You're our friend and we want to keep you safe just as much as you want to keep us safe. Let someone else take the hit, just once.”

“I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I can't let someone else get hurt.” Quentin hated the look on her face when he said that. He knew she hated seeing him get hurt, but he couldn't just sit by and let the others get injured or die. He couldn't let her die.

Another generator went up.

“Fine, but just stay by me… I have another hook left, so I can take a hit for now.” 

The dreamwalker nodded and followed her to another generator. They both crouched down on opposite sides and began working on it together. Like before, they kept each other covered.

The generator was over half way up when they heard a scream. Min had finally been found. Claudette eyed Quentin, knowing he would want to go after her.

“Once this generator is up, head for the door. I'll get her down.” To her relief he happily agreed with her plan.

The final generator went up and the dreamwalker bolted for the door while Claudette ran off to go find Min. He didn't think he had much to worry about since last he heard the Trapper was already chasing Min, so he just did a quick glance around before grabbing the switch to the door and flipping it down.

He heard another scream in the distance, this time from Dwight. No, no, no! Not now, not when they were so close.

There was nothing else he could do but finish opening the door as Dwight got hooked for the third and final time. He wished it had been him instead. If only he could have helped. If only…

“Quentin, run!” Claudette shouted from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her and a limping Min following. The killer was behind them, but not close enough to stop them. Not if they ran. Not if they just ran!

With a heavy heart he turned back to the exit and sprinted through, waiting just on the other side of the exit for what was left of his team. The Trapper nearly closed in, but he swung too late and hit the spikes formed by the Entity to keep the killers in.

The three of them ran for the campfire, watching it's soft light approach. They made it. He made it. For the first time in a long time Quentin had made it out, but at the cost of one of his friends. There was nothing he could do but apologize when they made it back.

There were only three.


End file.
